


小妹

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	小妹

 "哇偶，呃呃呃呃，正好走到终点了，我又赢啦～你俩快点喝."  
 卡座里一个上身罩着白色针织衫，里面穿着蓝白色娃娃领衬衫，下身穿着白色百褶短裙的女孩子兴奋的发出了鹅叫.  
    
 "啊，天啊"，一旁被cue到的长得像只小狐狸般的女生眯起眼睛喝了一口酒吐着舌头哀嚎了一声，"灵眧！你连着赢三次了，放我们一条生路吧，一会我家老毕要是来了看见我喝酒了可咋整.还有你，尤长婧！你不是要减肥吗，能不能不要吃了."  
 "好了啦～我不吃了啦."被唤作尤长婧的小脸圆圆有点肉嘟嘟的女生乖巧的放下手里的点心拿起了面前的香槟小小的喝了一口.  
 灵眧用手指卷着发梢的头发得意洋洋的说:"没办法你小眧姐姐我太厉害，喝吧妹妹，你家老毕又不是天天有空来这视察工作，走着～"  
    
 还没到晚上的酒吧里人不算多，只零星坐着几桌客人，少女清脆的嬉笑声悉数传到了不远处单向玻璃屏风后男人的耳朵里.

 木子洋从她们三人刚进门就注意到了鬼灵精怪的灵眧小朋友，看到她用一双灵动的大眼睛四处打量满脸好奇的盯着周围的环境看来看去还不时感叹几句"哇，狐狸，你男朋友的酒吧好气派呀."不禁暗暗地笑了一下，果然还是个小女孩啊.  
   
 大家都知道" maximum"是H市最大最热闹的酒吧，却不知道老板其实有两位.  
 木子洋便是另一位"老板"，当初毕雯珺因为不肯去家里的公司上班执意要开酒吧被他爸冻结了所有银行卡的时候，木子洋嘴里叼着细长的香烟从钱夹里翻出来一张卡随手扔给他:"卡里300万，算是你洋哥哥的入股费了，加油弟弟，争取早日让我过上不用批文件躺着就能有钱的生活." "放心吧洋哥."  
 毕雯珺没食言，他有手段有人脉，maximum的生意渐渐的越做越大，木子洋的入股费不知道翻了多少倍.

 今天他正好刚从米兰出差回来，一落地就约了同为好友的林彦俊来酒吧喝一杯，林彦俊还没到他就一个人先喝了一会，没想到却碰到了一个有趣的小姑娘.  
 木子洋盯她盯得出神，没注意到林彦俊已经一屁股坐到了他身边的真皮沙发上. "洋哥，看啥呢？"顺着他的目光看过去，就看到了脸红红的一看就是玩high了的灵眧站起来脱下了白色的针织外套往卡座里摔，露出白白的一节藕臂.嘴里还喊着:"妹妹，算你们俩一起都不一定能赢得了我."  
 林彦俊轻笑了一声:"老毕的小女朋友带来的朋友？小姑娘够野啊."木子洋回过头沉着脸看了他一眼，"怎么，你也喜欢？"林彦俊敏感的捕捉到了那个"也"字，他赶紧摆着手向人解释:"洋哥，you know，我比较喜欢那个乖乖的."说着，手还指了一下正准备把手伸向巧克力蛋糕的尤长婧.木子洋的脸色这才稍稍好转.

 收回目光聊了一下最近发生的事，木子洋不经意间瞥了灵眧那边一眼，另外两个小姑娘不知道去了哪里，一个拿着空酒杯的矮个子啤酒肚的男人坐在灵眧旁边不怀好意的手虚虚的揽着少女的肩，他凑到美人耳边不知道说了什么，只见灵眧轻轻的推了他一下，男人纹丝不动她自己反倒摇摇晃晃的坐不稳，白皙的小脸上染着红霞连带着耳朵也粉粉的.

 这会天色有些黑了，酒吧里陆陆续续进来了不少人，李夕侃和尤长婧去厕所了还没回来，灵眧已经打发走了好几个要请她喝酒的人了，她清纯高贵的气质与纸醉金迷的环境格格不入，看到美人落单，一群蠢蠢欲动的人便迫不及待的凑过来搭讪.  
 从未来过酒吧的少女有点紧张，正准备给夕侃她们俩发消息催她们快点回来时，那个矮个子的男人就坐到了她身边.

 这个男人很难缠，灵眧的小机灵在对上这种老滑头时就完全使不出来了，即使百般推阻他也一定要她请喝杯酒才肯离开，被闹烦了的美人一心想让他快点从眼前消失便心一横接过了他递过来的酒一饮而尽.却忽略了男人嘴角诡异的弧度.  
 一杯酒下肚，灵眧的脸就烧了起来，身体也有些坐不住，她本来酒量就不好，酒相更差，平时只能小打小闹的喝点低度数的而这个男人递过来的这杯酒度数很高，里面还偷加了点"料".

 咸猪手趁机揽上她的肩:"小妹妹，跟哥哥走啊，哥哥让你快活快活."灵眧的意识还算清醒她看着面前放大的脸暗自腹谤，长的这么老还自称哥哥，真不要脸. 软绵绵的推了他一把，自己却摇晃着要往后倒.  
 矮个子正窃喜着准备把人抱走时，一双Berluti皮鞋停在了他面前.顺着笔直的西装裤管往上看，对上锋利如鹰隼般的眼睛时不禁打了个寒颤. 神色不悦的木子洋用瘆人的目光看着他，冷冷的开口:"把你那只脏手从她身上拿开."  
 矮个子还有点犹豫，不甘心到手的猎物就这样被抢了.紧跟在木子洋身后过来的林彦俊开口道:"这位朋友，趁我洋哥还没生气，你赶紧把你的猪手拿开然后滚，不然的话"，从怀里摸出一把袖珍手枪对准了他，复又开口"后果自负."这下矮个子吓得什么都顾不上了，磕磕巴巴的道了歉连滚带爬的逃了.玻璃酒杯啪地一声掉在地上.

 木子洋幽深的目光落到了地上的酒杯碎片上，些许没被溶解的白色粉末还沾在上面.木子洋不用想也知道这是什么，没来得及把人叫回来， 灵眧的小手就紧紧地攥着他黑色西装的衣角小声说"哥哥～我头晕."只得作罢.俯身把她抱在怀里，打算带她去楼上的休息室休息一会.  
 "你你你，要带小眧去哪."刚刚吐过回来的李夕侃抓着尤长婧的手朝着往楼上走的木子洋就要追过去.却被林彦俊拦了下来.

 她认得木子洋和林彦俊，也知道他们和老毕是好朋友，可眼下灵眧的情况明显不对，还被他抱在怀里.这样的情形把她弄的手足无措.尤长婧也吓了一跳，求助地望向冷着脸的林彦俊，林彦俊嗤笑一声"小朋友，你们的小姐妹喝了别人给的酒，要不是木子洋来得及时，她被人带到哪去了都不知道."看着面露惧色眼眶红红的两个女孩，他又软了语气"没事的夕侃，我已经给老毕打电话了他马上就来接你，"又指了指尤长婧，"等他来了我就送你的这位朋友回家，放心，他不是坏人，先让他带着你们的朋友上去休息一会，好吗？"

   
   
    
    
 木子洋把像树袋熊一样挂在他身上的人放到床上打算去浴室弄一条湿毛巾先给她擦擦脸，不料他前脚刚进浴室的门，后脚灵眧就脚步虚浮跌跌撞撞的跟了过来，一路跟着还嫌热，嫌衣服箍着难受，扯下衬衫又脱了小裙子通通扔在地上.  
 刚转过身就被扑了个满怀，只穿了内衣内裤的香软少女小脸粉红粉红的像颗成熟的水蜜桃，手臂紧紧搂着木子洋的脖子在他的脸和脖子上留下火红的唇印.

 

 刚刚的一番动作已经耗尽了她所有的力气，酒里的药也渐渐的起作用，灵眧整个人埋在他怀里，瓮声瓮气的说:"哥哥帮帮我吧，小眧好热哦，好难受."  
    
 木子洋狠狠地捏住她的脖子迫使她抬头往上看:"小宝宝，谁给的酒你都敢喝是不是，今天如果不是我救你，信不信他能玩残你？"

木子洋睨着眼眸冷冷的看着她，板着脸不笑的时候极具压迫感，灵眧被这么盯着紧张的两只小手都不知道该往哪放，嗫嚅着解释:"可，可是，我不喝他就不走呀……哥哥不要，不要生气嘛."结尾还带着颤音.

 被托着屁股抱着放到床上，凉凉的滑面床单稍稍的缓解了少女的燥热，双腿难耐的磨蹭口中发出一声细细的娇吟"嗯……."

 

 "你想让哥哥怎么帮你."微凉的指尖轻轻的按上水嘟嘟的嘴唇，灵眧飞快的张开嘴含住了他的手指吮了两下含糊不清的撒娇:"哥哥～帮我把内衣扣子解开～."  
 

 酒劲混着持续叠加的药力，扣子刚被解开灵眧就迷迷糊糊的挣开男人的桎梏，背过手当着他的面  
脱下内衣甩到他脚边，胸前的美景一览无余，两团雪白没了束缚如白兔般跳动，粉嫩嫩的蓓蕾在药力作用下早就悄悄的翘了起来.  
    
 画面冲击力太强烈，木子洋隐约觉得下身涨的有点疼.忍不住调侃她: "小妹，你也太热情了吧." 低沉沙哑的声音炸在耳边，这一声小妹叫的灵眧尾椎骨发麻，体内渐渐升起了莫名的渴望.  
    
 柔软的小手费力的解开他的皮带扣子，生涩的抚弄尺寸可观的巨物.木子洋几乎可以断定灵眧还是朵未被采摘的小玫瑰，说实话，他对她很感兴趣，也很想和她在一起更多的了解她.他希望他们之间的第一次发生在一顿浪漫的西餐或者一场缠绵的午夜电影之后，总之前提是情投意合，而不是发生在两人尚未确定关系甚至其中一方神志还不太清醒的状态下.  
 尽管憋的快要爆炸，木子洋还是推开了那双手.手的主人立刻红了眼睛.  
    
处在情欲里的女孩没有精力想这么多，欲望像藤蔓一样紧紧的缠绕住她，她的思维很简单:木子洋推开她，就是嫌弃她不喜欢她.

 眼睛红的像只小兔子，委屈巴巴的咬着下唇，小心翼翼的拉着木子洋的手放在胸前的柔软上，用低不可闻的泣音说:"哥哥，不要嫌弃我呀，我很干净的."  
    
 "宝贝，这可是你自己撞上来的."  
    
 膝盖被按住修长的腿被摆成了M型，湿透了的小草莓内裤挂在左腿的腿弯，木子洋跪在床上将头埋在她腿间，舌尖卷起模拟性交的动作在水声不断的花穴中戳弄，木子洋的手指不断地刮弄她脆弱敏感的花蒂.腹间爽的发麻，纤细的腰背猛地挺起，承受不住的把他的手臂按在腹间，淫穴里的汁液争先恐后的流了出来.

 "小荡妇，水好多啊."灵眧被他这么一说，羞得像只鸵鸟一样想要把头藏在被子里.  
 "不是的，眧眧才不是……啊～别～"被玩弄的红艳艳的花蒂猝不及防的被咬在齿间用力的咬了一下，强烈的快感打断了灵眧带着点委屈的解释，喷涌而出的花汁喷在了木子洋的下巴上.  
 "这么快就高潮了？宝宝的耐力不太好哦."嘴上嫌人耐力不好，心里却偷偷给敏感度打了个满分.

 木子洋拿过床头的软枕垫在灵眧身下，趁着她高潮的快感还未退去，硕大的巨物便抵上了湿润的穴口，抚开缠在被汗打湿精致锁骨上的长发，胳膊撑在灵眧身体两侧指了指结实的肩膀哄她，"宝贝，一会痛的话就咬这里."

 尽管有前戏铺垫被破开那层薄薄的膜时还是有一阵剧烈的疼痛，“唔……轻、轻点、哥哥我疼……”带着哭音的哀求婉转动人，惹人怜爱.灵眧到底还是不忍心咬他的肩膀，贝齿紧紧地咬住自己的下唇咬出一道血痕.  
 木子洋停下动作，心疼的含住她的唇瓣灵活地探进残留着酒香的口腔勾弄略显笨拙的小舌，大手安抚性的抚摸少女沾了泪渍的脸颊然后顺势一路向下覆上柔软的乳房，轻轻的揉捏粉嫩嫩的奶头.

 

 "哈……"带着欢愉的娇吟不经意间从唇边溢出.空虚感渐渐从难以启齿的地方延伸到身体的各个部位， 灵眧泪眼朦胧痴痴的望着埋在她身体里不动正专心和她接吻的男人.  
静止下来后来自下体的感官便被无限放大，不自觉的吮吸蛰伏的肉刃.灵眧轻轻的抬起屁股讨好的蹭他的两颗卵蛋，无师自通的夹着他"动、动一下～."娇软的哀求声仿佛是掺了蜜的糖水淋在木子洋的心头，挺了几下便浅浅地撤出一些复又重重地顶入.鲜红的血顺着交合的部位滴了下来，在白色的床单上绽开血花.  
 木子洋操的并不重但每一下都让灵眧难耐的尖叫，从未经历过的刺激让她双目失神浑身发颤.  
    
 "啊～不要～那里，不可以的～不，哥哥."陌生的快感席卷全身，灵眧泛红的身体阵阵抽搐.不停收缩的紧致花穴吸的木子洋头皮发麻倒吸冷气，稳住心神强压着射精的欲望享受媚肉的按摩，看着身下抖成一团的少女失神的模样他床上的那点虚荣心得到了极大的满足.

 抬起匀称漂亮的双腿压到她的胸前，腰间发力大起大落的冲撞，灵眧被干的只能哀声媚叫，弱弱的低泣喘息着像条搁浅的美人鱼，可怜的美人鱼被操透了，身上几处敏感的地方都被玩了个遍，奶头也红肿的像颗小樱桃.可她只能攀着男人的脖子蹙着柳眉闭眼忍受身体里翻涌的情潮忍着羞耻听着肉体拍打声和交合处传来的粘腻水声.

 

"宝贝，睁开眼睛看看，好好看看哥哥是怎么干你的."木子洋一面凶狠的撞击着白嫩的臀瓣一面用温柔缠绵的嗓音哄着人睁开眼睛.  
 鬼事神差的睁开水光潋滟的眸子，这个角度灵眧能清晰的看到自己初尝情事的花穴被操弄的泛着一圈白沫，花唇微微肿起，紫红色的大肉棒从她身体里退了出来看似友好的和她打了个招呼便不由分说的顶了回去.稀疏浅淡的毛发沾满了透明的蜜汁，湿答答、一缕缕的黏在一起.  
木子洋操的格外用力，每一下都顶到了最深处，有几下甚至插到了异常柔软的宫口，难以言喻的奇妙酥麻感逼的美人溃不成军，又是一阵疾风暴雨般的抽插，灵眧早已哭的上气不接下气，透过挂在睫毛上的泪珠还能看到平坦的小腹被他顶的显现出轻微的凸起.

 "太深了～啊～那里，不要呀，呜～"

 宫口再次被顶到的瞬间灵眧觉得眼前晃过大片大片的白光，她疯狂的摇着头喊不要了，眧眧要被哥哥操坏了，却只换来了更为凶狠的抽送.  
 感觉到了身下的人已经被刺激的快要死在灭顶的快感里，木子洋疼惜的吻着潮湿的锁骨，略带粗砺的拇指重重地按着经历过一次高潮的花核旋转研磨，肉棒不偏不倚的顶着宫口不堪一击的嫩肉.  
 猛地并拢双腿夹住在腿间作祟的手"啊啊啊，哥哥，不、不要了～好奇怪，呀～～."

 灵眧第一次体会到如此刺激的滋味，阴道酸软不已，浑身控制不住的痉挛，涎水也溢出嘴角，花唇口猝然大张透明的液体失禁似的打湿了木子洋的下腹.  
 破开紧紧缠上来的媚肉，"宝贝，你这么多水是要给哥哥的肉棒洗澡吗？"回答他的只有灵眧微弱的气音.  
 高潮中的甬道紧窄温暖绞得他舒爽的叹气，快感直冲心魄，他所感受到的刺激丝毫不比灵眧少，又多插了几十下抵着微微张开的宫口射出来的时候，木子洋第一次感受到了从前没有体会过的满足感.

    
 小可怜还浑身瘫软的躺在床上，神情痛苦又欢愉，纤细的手指勾着他的小拇指，身体沉浸在高潮的余韵中不时轻微的颤动一下，可爱的让他想咬一口，于是他立刻付诸行动:舌头舔上颈侧细嫩的皮肤细细的啃噬直至那里留下青紫色的齿痕.

 

 "不要了，不要了～哥哥，疼疼我吧，真的不行了."哭的小脸皱皱的灵眧伸着胳膊要抱，木子洋好脾气的把人抱到怀里亲吻她的额头柔声说"不做了，哥哥带你去洗澡."

 

 

 某天，酒足饭饱的灵眧瘫在木子洋腿上呆愣愣的看着茶几上的棋盘.  
    
 "宝宝，你飞行棋不是玩的挺厉害吗，来跟哥哥玩几局，输几次哥哥就多肏几次."  
 " （｡ò ∀ ó｡）！"


End file.
